Group Date
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion go out as a group for bowling and pizza and a movie. Lots of fun. Rated M for the stuff near the end, which is AkuRoku. Review, comment, favorite and request if you want new stuff. Thank you!


_Yo! It's Rae'vyn with my first Alternate Universe fic! Hope you like it! Please remember to comment, favorite, and review please! And request anything of you want to see it here!_

_Yaoi's at the end. If that's what you wanted to see, look there. Rated M because of it, though!_

_I would like to see this in Kingdom Hearts, actually, but I don't own it, so…_

**AkuRoku – Group Date**

"Damn it Roxas; just enter his freaking name so we can start!" The blonde spoken of sighed in exasperation as a redhead and an eye-patched man fought behind him, a bowling ball in one hand of each Nobody.

"It wasn't _my _idea to go bowling, now was it, Xigbar? It was _yours_! I don't even know how to freaking _do_ this shit!" The redhead was yelling, never a good sign.

Xigbar shouted back at nearly the same volume. "Then you'll _learn_!" The tension between them was nearly thick enough to cut. Probably with a keyblade or two if it came to that.

"I'm typing your name, Axel." He pressed the enter key and he was the sixth on the list.

Demyx and Zexion, who both sat at the dinky table behind the roster thingy, were already eating the massive pizza they'd all pitched in money for. Axel and Xigbar were calming down, the redhead plopping down in the seat next to Zexion, who raised the hood of his black jacket further, the skull on the back flashing white.

"Fine. Xigbar? Go ahead." The redhead's voice was gruff as he piled a thin paper plate high with the greasy food. Demyx, who had eaten about five slices, was after Xigbar's inevitable strike, being as he was one of the best at aiming. His teal drawstrings flew behind him as he threw two gutter balls.

He looked letdown, but he wasn't too passed up by the pink and black-garbed Larxene, who matched him. Zexion slouched as he spared, retreating to a chair in the dark corner of the lane closest to the wall, and Roxas threw a seven.

"Axel? It's your turn? Need help?" He nodded, his ponytail-ed hair shaking slightly as he stood and grabbed the crimson marbled ball at the end of the rack. Stepping up to the lane, he nearly threw before Roxas stopped him.

"Hold on; keep your back leg bent and swing your opposite one back." He took the elder's wrist and place his other hand at his back. The redhead jumped at the gentle touch. Roxas wasn't surprised at all. Besides, he was used to the opposite happening, where he'd touch him somewhere and make him jump… "Keep your back straight. Now go." He pointed ahead, stepping off the wooden part of the floor.

Axel was distracted as he swung, the lingering touch of the blonde messing with his head. But he threw a powerful strike, sending a few pins over to the lane next to him. No one was angry at him for doing so, as they were the only ones here.

He was surprised, his green eye catching Dem doing a happy dance and rubbing it in Xigbar's face, who was glaring at him with one eye with his arms crossed. Roxas was smiling and clapping.

"Not bad for your first try."

The door opened after a few more frames and a group of people dressed in black arrived, one catching Zexion's eye. She was about the same height as he, including the extra three inches from the chunky boots she wore, and her glittering blue eyes had him tantalized. She walked over as Xigbar took his turn and asked the Goth if he wanted to join them.

Zexion turned to Roxas for help. He stepped up. "Sure. I'll just take your name off. Have fun." He bumped fists with the teen and went off with the raven-haired beauty.

"I hope he'll get laid."

"Xigbar! That's dirty!" Demyx' voice shot through the place and Larxene shut him up with a smack to the back of his head.

"Goddamnit. It's your turn, dumbass." He frowned at the Xigbar's now doubled score and managed to hit two pins on his last try. Larxene blew a kiss of mockery at Zexion, who was two lanes away, throwing his heavy black ball eagerly. He jumped and ended up with a gutter ball.

She smirked and smacked all ten pins out of her way.

Every time Axel was up, he requested help from Roxas, who was eager to point out his mistakes and give him encouragement. But it wasn't just for the help. It was to feel him close by, to hear his voice in his ear…

The game was uneventful after that, the now five of them leaving the bowling place and getting into Axel's car to go to the movie they wanted to see. The redhead and resident sharpshooter nearly hit some people walking across the street to their car a block from the theater as they head-banged to a metal track the black-haired man had playing over the speakers.

When they walked inside and paid for their tickets, they met up with concessions inside of their theater. Few people were around this time of night, so it was empty, to their delight. Axel tugged the popcorn-holding Roxas one of the rows near the back. The others converged in the middle and front. Demyx sat in the center in the very front row and Larxene and Xigbar a row away from each other, passing Twizzlers and popcorn back and forth.

The pre-show stuff was far out of the redhead's mind as he gazed at Roxas. What had he meant during the game? He brushed a few strands of blonde hair from the short teen's forehead and, when he turned around, asked, "What was all that whenever it was my turn?"

"You asking for help? Just that. Why?" Shit! Now he was asked to give a reason why! He mentally slapped himself and spoke his mind, like he normally did like a dumbass.

"You so close to me was nice. I thought it was some sort of payback for all those times I've done that sort of stuff." He knew what he wanted. "By the way; sorry for those times. And for this one."

"This one?" In the dim light of the opening credits of the horror movie, Axel's lips met his, tasting like salt and sugar and chocolate because of the popcorn and Milk Duds he'd bought. He leaned over the armrest and heard the first scream of the slasher movie as he slid a hand down the redhead's shoulder.

Then he felt tiny bits of something being thrown at his head. A few pieces of popcorn were stuck in Axel's hair. He looked at the seats ahead and caught the sight of Xigbar laughing and a pissed-off Larxene.

"If you wanted to make out, go to a different theater!" It was she who spoke and threw one last piece of popcorn, which Axel caught in his mouth. She raised a white-blonde eyebrow at him as he smiled with glee. "Nice save there, Axel."

"I aim to please," he replied casually. After she'd turned her attention back to the movie, he turned back to the one blonde he cared about. The boy raised a finger to his lips and pointed up, underneath the blinding light of the projector. They wouldn't be seen there, and a little far out of their electric-wielder's range.

They climbed up the stairs silently, sitting down and smiling at each other like idiots before Axel spoke in a whisper.

"Now it's weird. We had to move to avoid being pelted with popcorn." He picked a kernel out of the blonde's hair to prove his point further. Shrugging and slinging an arm around the teen' shoulder, he ate the piece and kissed the boy softly, the sounds of the chainsaws from the movie long-forgotten.

"This was a good idea." Roxas whispered, pulling away slightly.

"What do you mean?" He was kissed again before he could answer.

"Going out with the others. It's better with a group and then we can go our separate ways."

He was met with a chuckle and a deep kiss, the tongue swept across his lower lips gaining entry as soon as it touched his mouth.

"I couldn't agree more." He broke away and reached for the cardboard box in the blonde's hand. "Pass the Duds." After popping a few and swallowing, he tried to resume his actions, but was met with a face that screamed are-you-fucking-for-real with a faint smirk of amusement.

"Seriously? Don't give me that face. I'll have to get rid of it."

"Moron." Roxas moved towards the redhead.

"Shorty." This was the last tease before they met in the middle and stayed there, at some points breaking apart to actually _watch_ the movie they'd shelled out eight dollars apiece to see, still in the others' embrace.

When they did kiss, all they tasted was salt and chocolate.

"Milk Duds and popcorn… Who knew it was so good?" Axel remarked at the end, the house lights opening and tossing the empty containers in the trash.

"I did. It was my idea."

"I meant who knew it was so good on your mouth." Roxas blushed as they walked out first, punching him in the arm lightly. "You know it was good on mine, the way you were-"

"Oh my god, shut up!" Then they broke out laughing.

It was a good night for everyone.


End file.
